1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, in particular that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known from various publications that certain benzoylpyrazoles have herbicidal properties. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,925 and WO 2008/078811 describe benzoylpyrazoles which are substituted by various radicals at the phenyl ring.
The herbicidal activity of the compounds known from these publications, however, is frequently inadequate. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds having properties which—relative to those of the compounds disclosed in the state of the art—are improved.